Never let me forget
by Egauli
Summary: Yuki ne dort pas, tourmenté par la réalité jusque dans ses rêves. Ruka est son réconfort, son gardien. Mais il y a peut-être des choses qu'il lui vaudrait mieux ne pas savoir...


**Guimauve, quand tu nous tiens...  
****Toujours est-il que voilà un OS (enfin un truc relativement assez long!) avec pour sujet Yuki et Ruka de Uragiri...  
Allez, profitez en bien.**

* * *

Yuki se redressa lentement dans son lit à deux places. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les récents événements le perturbaient, et il ne cessait de revivre chaque scène, plus douloureuse les unes que les autres.

- Ruka ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Apeuré à l'idée d'avoir été laissé seul par le démon, il se releva d'un bond, le cherchant des yeux. Il allait rappeler dans la nuit le nom de son protecteur quand il le vit, adossé comme à son habitude contre le lit où dormait son compagnon.

- Ruka ? répéta-t-il encore plus doucement en se rapprochant du beau jeune homme difficilement éclairé par la lune.

Mais le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Yuki se laissa doucement tomber en position assise en face de lui. Le sol était froid, comparé à la chaleur de ses couvertures, et il avait l'étrange impression que tous ses muscles frissonnaient sous le maigre effort qu'il leur demandait.

Ruka dormait. Voir sa poitrine se soulever paisiblement sous la barrière du cuir de sa veste et ses traits reposés était pour la lumière de Dieu un spectacle magnifique. Il était rare qu'il voit le démon dormir, et il avait naïvement cru qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. En voyant l'air paisible de son protecteur, Yuki était heureux de s'être trompé.

Les lèvres pâles de Ruka étaient entrouvertes, laissant passer un souffle calme, et Yuki se rappela cette fois là, sur le balcon, où il avait tant eu envie de sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes. De sentir ces crocs dignes d'un vampire venir pincer les bords de sa bouche. Encore une fois, il ressentait le besoin impérieux de se pelotonner dans les bras du duras pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur envoûtante. Il imaginait cette chaleur rassurante et rêvait de rester dans ces bras pour l'éternité. A l'abri du monde.

Il savait bien sûr que cela n'était pas possible, mais Ruka était son seul fantasme et s'il y avait la moindre minuscule chance pour que ce dernier aboutisse, il ferait tout pour le rendre réalité.

Pendant qu'il regardait l'image paisible du brun endormi, les secondes se transformèrent vite en minutes et les membres de Yuki s'engourdirent, à force de rester si longtemps assis sur le sol froid. Il songeait à retourner dans son lit, mais l'idée de se séparer maintenant de Ruka, même s'il était endormi (peut-être même justement parce qu'il l'était) et même s'il serait encore tout près, lui était insupportable.

Il finit par faire un compromis et avança doucement la main vers le plus vieux, décidant qu'après cela, il serait en mesure de retourner dans son lit.

Elle tournoyait autour de lui, heureuse. Il était heureux lui aussi, heureux que son habituelle mélancolie l'ait délaissé et qu'elle puisse rire ainsi pour au moins quelques heures.

Elle s'approcha de lui, répétant encore une fois sa promesse.

- Je t'aime Ruka, lui disait-elle, Je t'aime, et je ne te laisserais jamais, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

La vision disparut, engloutit dans la masse de lumière provoqué par son sourire.

Subitement, la conscience de Ruka se réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent presque brutalement et il vit Yuki, sa main effleurant encore sa joue.

Aussitôt l'Opast fut en alerte.

Son protégé semblait au bord des larmes.

- Yuki, murmura-t-il, d'une voix involontairement rauque.

- Gomen ! s'exclama la lumière de Dieu en s'écartant précipitamment de lui comme s'il s'était brulé. Je suis désolé. Pardon.

Il se recroquevilla aussi de Ruka que la pièce le lui permettait, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

- Je suis désolé !

- Yuki…

Il ne comprenait pas… qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore tourmenter son protégé ?

- C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota finalement le petit roux d'une voix torturé.

Ça lui fit mal à entendre.

Qu'est-ce…

- Je t'avais promis, n'est-ce pas ? Il pleurait vraiment à présent. Je t'avais promis, et pourtant je t'ai laissé. Je t'ai laissé Ruka… j'ai tout oublié…

- Yuki, tu…

- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé. Tu as du tellement m'en vouloir… pardon… Ruka, pardon…

Il faillit le contredire, mais se demanda si ç'aurait été vrai. Il avait beau aimé passionnément Yuki, il lui en avait voulu de l'abandonner. Mais c'était trop dur à s'avouer. A se dire que même son amour n'était pas infaillible.

Il se rapprocha de Yuki qui murmurait toujours sans discontinuer ses pardons pitoyables.

- Yuki, appela-t-il doucement en prenant les mains de la lumière de Dieu dans les siennes.

Son protégé leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et Ruka n'y tint plus. Doucement, son visage descendit vers celui de son amour, et il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, titillant un peu sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents pointues.

Il releva la tête, les larmes de Yuki s'étaient taries, pour laisser place à une expression innocente qu'il aimait autant qu'elle lui fendait le cœur.

- Ruka ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, essayant de placer dans son regard toute sa tendresse et tout son amour pour son protégé.

Il vit Yuki se dégager très doucement de ses mains pour visage placer les siennes autour de son visage. Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser étrangement avide, comme si le jeune homme avait voulu rattraper toutes les années qu'il avait passé sans même pouvoir reconnaitre son beau démon.

- Ruka, soupira-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Yuki posa doucement sa tête dans son cou et il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, espérant tous deux que ce moment de calme durerait toujours. Ce fut finalement le plus petit qui rompit le silence en chuchotant :

- J'ai peur de faire encore des promesses et de ne pas les tenir.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des promesses. Je resterais toujours avec toi tant que le voudras.

- Je voudrais toujours être avec toi, peut importe qui je deviens, où je vais et combien de fois je t'oublie, je voudrais toujours être avec toi.

- Alors je resterais toujours avec toi, murmura Ruka avant d'embrasser encore tendrement les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent encore un très long moment ainsi, le plus petit dans les bras du plus grand.

- Viens dormir avec moi, supplia presque Yuki, en commençait à se relever.

Le brun accepta silencieusement et se laissa guider dans le lit de son bien-aimé. Il laissa Yuki s'entourer des ses bras après lui avoir retiré sa chemise sans rien dire.

- Dors maintenant, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son protégé.

Il vit celui-ci fermer lentement les yeux, et entendit bientôt sa respiration devenir lente et profonde. Yuki s'était endormi dans ses bras. A l'abri du monde.

* * *

**J'aurai plus ou moins dans l'idée de faire une suite d'un ou deux chapitre dans la continuité du manga, mais rien n'est écrit, donc vous pouvez le considérer simplement comme un OS**

**Bye-bi~**


End file.
